pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Birdy Evolution
This is the fifth episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach is walking towards Ravaged Path, holding Justine in his arms. Justine: Zach? Zach: Yeah? Justine: Why don't you use me in battle or train me up? Zach: Because, you don't have very good stats, and you don't have good moves. Justine: But if you train be I might! Zach: My decision is final. Justine: Jerk. Zach: Bidoof. Justine: ...That's not an insult. Zach: Orly? Zach sees two blue haired men trying to rob Prof. Rowan, Dawn knocked out on the pavement. Rowan: REALLY YOUNG MEN, JUST GIVE ME MY BRIEFCASE! ???1: NO WAY OLD MAN. Rowan: YOU HAVE AN UGLY WAY OF DRESSING FOR AN ADULT, TEAM GALACTIC! Galactic Grunt2: ORLY? Rowan: YES REALLY YOU FOOL. GG1&2: GO, STUNKY AND GLAMEOW! Rowan: NOOOO! ZACH, HELP ME! Zach: Fine. Pluckerz, Starita, show these guys who's boss. GG1: We don't have to... Listen... To... You? They look at Zach's Pokemon, who had bloodlust in their eyes. Zach: My Pokemon hate thieves. GG1&2: OMG RUN AWAY! They attempt to run, but their Pokemon get destroyed by Starita and Pluckerz, and just barely live to be returned as the GG run away. Zach: Tried to warn them. Zach walks on without talking to Rowan, who is collecting his papers. Zach walks into Ravaged Path, and approaches a small boulder that he could easily step over. Zach: WALKING SKILLS, ACTIVATE! Zach walks past the rocks, and then is blasted into a wall behind him. Zach: WHAT THE FUDGE!? Echoing Voice: YOU MUST USE ROCK SMASH TO GET PAST HERE. Zach: Shut up voice. Justine: I can use it! Zach: Good. Zach slams a brown CD on Justine's head, and it absorbs into her brain, and then she smashes the rocks. Justine: OH YEAH! Zach: Now return. Justine: Aw... Zach brings Justine back to her Pokeball, and he walks out of the cave, just to smell some flowers. Zach: ...Is that... Ibinius Flowers only native to Sinnoh? Lady: Yup! Now, battle me! Go, Budew! Zach: Starita, Wing Attack. Starita jumps out, and murders the Budew, then begins glowing a dark blue glow. Zach: ...YES, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! Starita: What's happen- Starita grows larger, and gets a kind of forward facing mohawk. Starita: STARAVIA! Girl: So by murdering my Pokemon, yours evolved? Zach: Yup. Girl: ...Aw. The girl runs off crying. Zach: Just proves how epic we are. Starita: Maybe Pluckerz will finally see just how great of a lady I am... Zach: What was that? Starita: Nothing, just mindless babble. Zach: Okay. Zach sees a bug catcher ahead. Zach: ...Time to troll. RETURN STARITA. Starita: But- Zach returns Starita, and his eyes adopt a menacing glow. Zach: GO, BOULDEAR. Zach sends out Bouldear. Bug Catcher: GO, MY WURMPLES! POISON STING! The Bug Catcher sends out two Wurmples, which pathetically use Poison Sting on Bouldear. Bouldear: Are... Are you serious? They're trying to use Poison Sting on me? I HAVE 44 DEFENSE FOOLS. Zach: Rock throw! Bouldear grabs a piece of the ground, and buries the two Wurmples in it. Zach: FUDGE YEAH. Bug Catcher: WHYYYYYY!? The Bug Catcher runs away crying, as Zach enters a large patch of grass. Zach: I have a bad feeling about this... A bunch of Pokemon spring out at him. Zach: ...It's time. GO EVERYBODY, MURDER THEM ALL! Zach sends out all his Pokemon, except Justine, and begins massacring all the wild Pokemon. One Hour Later The once green plain is covered in red blood, and Zach walks out of there, all his Pokemon following him, covered in blood. Pluckerz: I feel amazing. Starita: That was just too fun. Bouldear: ...Kickin' yo cans all over the place, SAYING.... Bruce: NOW I CAN BITE STUFF WITH MORE EFFICIENCY, AND TRULY SUCK THEIR BLOOD! Cryducky: That was really epic. Suddenly, Pluckerz begins glowing dark blue. Starita: He's evolving! Zach: Two evolutions in one day? Fantastic! Bouldear: Oh great, he's gonna become even MORE powerful. Pluckerz grows much larger, and becomes a Prinplup. Pluckerz: ....... Starita: Pluckerz? Bruce: Is something wrong? Pluckerz: I AM OFFICIALLY A MAN. Zach: OH FUDGE YEAH! Zach walks into the Pokemon Center, and has all his Pokemon healed up, and grabs a soda, when a little girl runs in, crying. Girl: M-My Papa... H-He was kidnapped! Zach: Not my problem. Girl: By some people in blue hair! Zach's hand crushes the can, and he throws it in a trash can. Zach: People with blue hair? Girl: Yeah! Zach: They owe me some money they forgot to hand out when I destroyed their grunts. Time to get what's due. Zach stands up, pops his knuckles, and walks out, Pokeballs in hand. He walks to a bridge where two Galactic Grunts are standing guard. GG1: You can not- Zach punches him in the face, pushes the other into the river, and grabs a female Shellos, stuffs it in the Pokeball, writes Deedee in black sharpie, and then walks away to the Windworks. The Pokeball teleports to Rowan's lab. The first GG runs after him, and stands in front of the door. GG1: YOU CAN'T ENTER HERE! GO, GLAMEOW! Zach: A Glameow, eh? Pluckerz, you know what to do. Pluckerz jumps out at the Glameow, its fin glowing a metallic gray. Pluckerz: METAL CLAW SUCKER! Pluckerz' fin goes straight through Glameow, and it retreats to the Pokeball. GG1: ...Fudge. GG1 runs into the Valley Windworks, and then locks the door. Zach: ....Really? Time to go to that flower meadow, make it a little bloody. Pluckerz: Fudge yeah. They run to a flower meadow, where some Galactic Grunts are bullying a guy into giving them honey. Both GG: GIVE US THE HONEY! Zach: How about we give you some buttkicking? GG2: YOU give US some buttkicking? Yeah right, kid. Zach: Bruce, time for some switch training. Bruce: Aw... Zach sends out Bruce, returns him, then sends out Starita. GG3: GIVE ME THE H- ...A Staravia? Really? Zach: Wing Attack. Starita: You got it boss! Starita flies through all the other Pokemon, and they barely retreat to their Pokeballs in time to not die. All the GG scatter like scared little kids, and one drops a key. Zach: ...Nice. Zach grabs the key, and goes back to the Windworks. Zach: Pluckerz, I just realized, why did I get a key when you can bust down the door with Metal Claw? Pluckerz: Because you're a derp sometimes. Zach unlocks the door, and sees three Galactic Grunts waiting for him. Zach: ...PLUCKERZ, METAL CLAW THEIR FACES! Pluckerz leaps, and destroys the Pokemon, and the Galactic Grunts run away. Zach: Too eas- ???: Looking for someone, kid? Zach sees a red haired woman walking up to him, a Zubat and Purugly beside her. Zach: Let me guess, Galactic Boss? ???: Mars, Galactic Commander. You two know what to do. Mars waves on her Pokemon, and they run at him. Zach: Pluckerz and Bouldear, attack! Pluckerz uses Metal Claw, and easily takes out Purugly, while Bouldear one shots Zubat with Rock Throw. Mars: Great... Charon's gonna have a laugh about this. Return! Mars returns her Pokemon, and escapes, but not before handing him $2000. Zach: Finally! Bouldear: That was fun. Zach: Yeah. The little girl runs in, and runs into her Father's arms, and they have a sentimental reunion. The entire time, Zach was stuffing a Buizel into his Pokeball, and writing in Sharpie "Mosiad". Zach: Well... Now to go on to Eterna. The End Category:Episodes